Half Alive
by JudexJass
Summary: Misaki and Usui both struggle desperately for each other. :D Misaki is in a coma and her soul or spirit or whatever it's called is in a different world :D Sorry, I am not really good at summaries but here it is and enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Ayuzawa Misaki vigorously attended to twenty stacks (mountain stacks; approx. 36 inches each) of paperwork laid on the student council room. She had sent Yukimura Souchiro, the student council vice president home since it was already getting late. The clock was marked 6:42pm. She sighed. There was still an hour and 48 minutes left before her shift at the Maid Latté starts. So, with inhuman speed, the stack of papers were all piled, grouped, signed and checked in a neat pile in less than an hour. "Alright! Done and done," she gave a sigh of relief. After packing her things, she left the school grounds, unaware of a pair of emerald eyes watching her every move. "Unhh," she put her hand on her forehead. Her head felt like it was being compressed. The throbbing ache on her head was increasing by the second. "Kuso," she muttered.

In a flash, a pair of hands went around her waist, she felt herself being carried, in bridal style, of all things! She glanced up, her vision blurring, until all she could see was golden hair and mesmerizing emerald… Then the world went black.

Murmurs. Faint, distant murmurs, where were they coming from? Misaki struggled to wake herself. No use. She felt a bright light above her, but she couldn't open her eyes. Abruptly, the pain on her head returned. It hurts like blue blazes; she cursed and clutched her head. She knew she was screaming and cursing, but why can't she hear anything? The deafening silence only worsened the excruciating pain. Suddenly, out of the blue, she heard a voice… The only sound in the world that could make her heart skip, stop, fly and break. "MISAKI! Misaki, hold on!"

Usui quickly rushed outside the hospital room to find the doctor. "Doctor! Nurse! Hurry, please," everything seem blank to him, he felt numb."Sir, I'm sorry but you'll have to stay outside," a nurse halted him. A part of him wanted to force himself in, it took every ounce of his willpower to repel the thought. "Misaki, please…" he murmured. He sat on one of the benches lying outside Misaki's room. 'If only he had tried harder to get her to rest, especially when she had just met with an accident' he thought. "Damn, damn!" he cursed. "Not her, please," he stared off into vast emptiness.

Two Days Ago…

"Let me go!" Misaki yelled angrily. Usui chuckled. "Nope," he answered back. "Usui, someone might see us," she flushed crimson red. "So, my Kaichou wants privacy, huh?" he teased. If possible, she flushed redder. "That's not what I meant hentai uchuujin, and you know that!" she screeched. "Hai, hai, I understand…" he said as he put her down. After few minutes of recomposing herself, Misaki was back to normal. "Pervert," she muttered. Usui chuckled silently. Honestly, that girl surprises him all the time. They walked silently together, amongst couples holding hands, smiling. Misaki looked at Usui, who attracted a lot of attention, who still wasn't paying attention to the stares focused on him. Suddenly a thought crosses Misaki's mind. 'I wonder why he never gets bored of me,' she inched slowly beside him and slipped her hand into his, where they fitted perfectly. Usui was caught unprepared and surprised. A blush managed its ways into his cheeks. He turned to look at her. Her head was bowed, and he knew right away that she was blushing. He tightened his hold on her hand. Not too tight, not too loose, just right. Perfect. 'My foxy Prez,' he thought smiling. Misaki turned her head to look at him when something caught her eye. On the other side of the street, a little girl was trying to get the ball in the middle of the road. A truck is passing by, a whirl of moment, all too fast. "Misaki?! Oi, Ayuzawa," Usui cradled an unconscious Misaki in his arms. "Wake up, Ayuzawa, hang on…" Darkness.

"She's fine and stable now, but she has got to refrain from heavy and strenuous activities for the moment. She bumped her head pretty hard against the wall, I'm afraid. So far we haven't found anything yet, but sometimes, rare cases are undetected in the beginning, so to be on the safe side…" Misaki slowly opened her eyes. "Ayuzawa?" "Misaki?" "Nee-chan?" three voices cried in unison. "Mom, Suzuna," Minako and Suzuna quickly hugged her. "We worried so much, Misaki," Minako's voice wavered. "Nee-chan, please be careful," Suzuna sniffed. Misaki smiled and hugged them back. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise," Usui turned to wait outside. "Usui," he stopped in his tracks. "Arigatou," He turned back to stare back at amber eyes and red cheeks.

End of flashback.

He can't imagine life without her. Before she came, his life was dull, he wasn't even sure if it was a life. 'I'll do anything, let her live…' He buried his face in his hands. He'd rather carry the world on his back and be beside her, rather than live with ease but to never see her again. The door to her room opened. The doctor and three nurses emerged, shaking their heads. "Usui-san," the doctor addressed him. He stood even though he felt like his feet could not support him; he walked though his legs were shaking. "Please, please, please, please…" he kept murmuring inside his head. "Usui-san, well… we did the best we could but she's- she's in a coma." Usui staggered. "I'm sorry…" the doctor said. 'Sorry?' Usui thought. Clenching his fists, he lifted his head, tears overflowed. The man in front of him bowed his head and walked away. "Doctor," he called, his head still staring at the ceiling, tears still flowed freely from his emerald eyes. The man turned back. "Yes?" Usui turned to face him. "Please, do everything to save her; I don't care how, just do it,"


	2. Chapter 2

So, guys, this is my first fanfiction story. I would really, really love to thank** Honoka chan** for reading it and reviewing! :D Anyway, here is Chapter Two! :DDD But just so you guys don't get confused, Misaki is really in a coma. That's the reality. So, in this chapter, Misaki's spirit or soul or whatever you call it, is in a parallel reality, meaning that what's happening in that world is sort of like an opposite to what's happening in reality, but not totally. I mean not that type where the buildings hang upside down because it's opposite. Heck no. So, we're all clear on this? Oh, by the way… **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maidsama!**If the text is in Bold format, it's Usui's POv :DDD Hope you like it! Even if you like it just a little bit!

Chapter 2: In a Parallel Reality (Part 1)

Misaki opened her eyes to find herself in the Student Council Room. Her head was rested on the desk. No paper works anywhere. She glanced around. It was nearing eve. The sun was barely seen on the horizon. A few rays remained peeking over the tree tops and the edge of the road. "What's happening?" she muttered, _'I distinctly remember, leaving this place,'_ Walking through the deserted hallways ad corridors, she went to the rooftop of the school; it was her favorite place ever since she and Usui- she blushed. Wait, where is that stalking hentai uchuujin? She glanced around. She was unused to not see him for hours. Wait! Did she just think that?! Kuso, kuso, kuso… She blushed violently. "Usui…" she muttered. "Kaichou," a voice came from behind her. "Waaahh..!" she whirled around, breathing heavily. "You per-"she stopped when she noticed something… different bout him. Why did he seem a little bit pale and in the depths of his emerald eyes, sadness? "Doshite?" he smiled suddenly. "ah- ah- N-nandemo nai," she quickly averted her gaze. "What do you want Usui?" she asked, still looking away. Usui cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head to face his gently. "Ayuzawa, I…"

Usui Takumi gently kissed her forehead. "Misaki, I wanted to… challenge you," he said hesitantly. Misaki raised an eyebrow. "You're not hiding something again, are you?" she asked. "No, I'm not," he replied sternly.

"I can't believe this. Usui, how come when I have problems you're always there, even if I told you I don't need your help. But how come you wouldn't tell me what's going on with your life? I know that you have hardships too. Even though you're a stalking perverted alien from outer space, you're also human."

"I told you, it's nothing."

Misaki sighed defeated. "What challenge?" she asked. He smiled. _'Well, back to normal again,' _shethought. "Can you live for a day without me?" he challenged. "Naturally, Baka Usui," she huffed. "Good. No phone calls, text messages or any other sort of communication," he added. _'You aren't cheating on me, are you?' _Misaki thought. She looked at him through narrowed eyes. He chuckled. "Misa-chan, do you trust me?" She nodded. Out of the blue he embraced her and whispered into her ears… 'I love you, Ayuzawa.'

"Tadaima!' Misaki shouted. 'Ahhh, Misaki!" Minako smiled. "Okaeri," Misaki quickly went to her room. She looked outside the window to see Usui walking back to his apartment. "Oi, Usui!" she called. He halted and turned to look at her. She blushed instantly. "I-I-lo- I …hate you," she mumbled. He just smiled and waved.

Usui's P.O.V.

*Still in Parallel Reality*

**The moment he was out of sight, Usui whipped out his phone and called someone. "Yukimura? Hai, its Usui. Are the flowers ready? Good. The venue? Uh-huh. Music accompaniment? Okay. Have you informed the others of their assignments? Excellent! We're all set. Thank you," Usui ended the call. He smiled. **_**'Misaki, I know that I won't be able to be with you tomorrow but, I'll make It worth it, I promise." **_

In a Parallel Reality Part 2: Surprises end in Disasters

"Mmmm. Ohayoo," Misaki greeted, leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. "Ohayoo," her mom and sister greeted in unison. "Come on, Nee-chan, you'd better eat up," Suzuna said. "Misaki hesitantly sat down beside her sister. Something just doesn't feel right today. Like something bad about to happen. Nevermind. "Mom, I'm going to Maid Latté today. I've got day shift," Misaki called while heading over to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Misaki was standing in front of Maid Latté still feeling uneasy and real worried. There was something that keeps bothering her, although she wasn't completely sure what it was. Damn, never mind. Glancing around her and checking if she forgot something, she heard a faint whisper in the wind. "Misaki…" It was Usui's voice. She whirled behind her, glanced at her sides. No one was there. Freaky and impossible. She and Usui had a deal and challenge, hadn't they? _'Great, I'm going nuts, living a day without… AAAARRGGGHHH!' _ Frustrated, she went inside the café.

"Misa-chan!" Manager Satsuki enveloped her in a bear hug. "Ahh. Manager," Misaki chuckled a little as she endeavored to free herself from the suffocating grasp. "Ahh. Manager, I can't breathe," she said, gasping for air. Satsuki-san immediately released her. "Gomen, Misa-chan, but I was really excited to see you today," Manager explained (in an unbelievably light, care free, moe-ish and joyous disposition). Misaki sighed as she went to the dressing room to change, some things just doesn't change. Still, she can't shake off her mind the thought that was bothering her.

"Manager, I didn't know that you were going to close the café early this day," Misaki said, frowning a little bit. "Ahaha. Gomen, Misa-chan. I forgot to tell you that a secret customer requested to rent the latté this night," Satsuki replied apologetically. 'So, we have to minimize the shift for this day and prepare the place for the set ups, et cetera," she continued. "Ahh, Soka," Misaki smiled. "So, what should I do?" she asked energetically. She just had to keep herself busy to survive and eventually win the challenge. "My, you're really hyped up, Misa-chan," Manager chuckled. "Well, you have to find and get freshly picked roses, but they take note, they have to be perfectly white. We need at least 10 bouquets," Manager Satsuki said while looking at a list. "Hai, I'm on it," Misaki turned to go, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Matte kudasai, Misa-chan, our customer wanted the flowers to be picked from a particular field in Kyushu," Honoka handed her a piece of paper scribbled with an address. "I see," Misaki said while reading the address. "Wait! Isn't this place 2 hours from here?" she asked seconds later. "That is why I suggest that you hurry, Misaki,"

4 hours later…

"Phew," Misaki sighed with relief. It was already a bit dark when she returned. "Finally," she muttered as she carried the bouquet to Maid Latté. She felt weirdly nervous about entering the café, like something she wouldn't be too happy to see, hear or whatever. (A/N: You get the idea, don't you?) The bell sounded as she pushed the front door open. She was shocked to see the others not decorating the latté, they were all dumbstruck, silent and they seemed sad. Terribly. _Matte, Why is Yukimura and Kanou here?_ She thought. They all looked at her with eyes full of sadness. "Doshite? What is the matter guys?" she asked nervously. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. "Aa-an-an0, Kaichou," Yukimura spoke up. "U-usui-san h-had an ac-accident," his voice faltered. Misaki's knees instantly felt like they were liquid. That can't be true. "Wh-what? I'm sorry; I think I didn't hear you right Yukimura," she spoke after a log moment of silence. Nobody spoke. They just stood still, the sadness in their eyes remained. Ok, fine. "Where is he? Yukimura, what hospital is he in?" she asked. He's got to be fine, right? "K-Kaichou…he-he's … dead,"

Misaki refused to believe what she just heard. She laughed with tears flowing like rivers from her amber orbs. The others stared at her in silence. "You're just- joking, a-aren't you, Yukimura," she cried through her tears. "We're very sorry, Misa-chan," Manager said. "He purposely decided to challenge you that night because he wanted to surprise you today; he was the secret customer…" her voice trailed away. "I-I was with him before he… met up with the accident," Kanou said. "It was all a blur, a mistake. A bullet meant for a criminal accidentally hit him; we hurriedly brought him to the hospital but he was declared dead on arrival," he sadly continued. Misaki didn't believe what she was hearing; it was impossible, she stubbornly refused to accept it. Manager Satsuki knelt beside her and embraced her, wept with her. She felt a small box placed on her hand. "He wanted you to have it," she said with a shaky voice. Misaki looked at it. A white velvet box smeared with crimson red blood. The blood of the person she loved. She still can't- won't believe it. Opening it she saw a thin gold ring set with tiny diamonds intricately entwined like a lover's knot. Without a word, she closed the box and ran out of the room. The others prepared to go after her but Kanou intervened. "Let's give her some time alone." So, with heavy hearts they remained.

Misaki ran through crowds of people, through different directions, not knowing where she was headed, neither caring. She bumped into walls and people who yelled at her and muttered curses. When at last she felt like she could run no more she sunk to the ground and felt the green grasses shift under her weight. Gazing at the stars and the moon above her, she felt lost and numb. She felt her life end. Far from the noisy streets, far from anyone she knew and cared about. She felt her heart burst from sadness. Still, the tears came flowing out. Warm, wet and unstoppable. She cried out louder and louder. "Usui! Usui! I hate you! Doshite? Why did you leave me alone?"

So, was it ok? really bad? Please tell me what you think of it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Fujiwara Hiro does… [I envy and love her for that (: ]

Hey guys! So, here's Chapter Three of Half-Alive. I can't possibly thank **Honoka chan**, **Twinkle Earthling**, **Magica Ring,** **Rose Smile**, and **99vampiress **enough for reading this story and reviewing! Thank you guys so much! (: I am so relieved and glad that you found the story okay (: Super, Super thank you!

**Magica Ring**: I am so sorry that the story got you so confused. Especially the relationship between Chapter 1 and 2. I was so excited to write the part about Misaki being in a coma and then her soul's stuck in a _parallel reality_ that I forgot to continue from the part where Usui told the doctor to save her by any means possible. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Don't worry because this Chapter is going to be a continuation on that part! (: And, about Misaki being in a coma again, the hospital scene where she thanked Usui was a flashback [two days ago before she got hospitalized again], so when she got into a coma that was because she did not follow the doctor's command to rest and not engage in stressful activities. (: Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

"Usui-san, well… we did the best we could but she's- she's in a coma."

Usui staggered. "I'm sorry…" the doctor said.

'_Sorry?' _Usui thought. Clenching his fists, he lifted his head, tears overflowed.

The man in front of him bowed his head and walked away.

"Doctor," he called, his head still staring at the ceiling, tears still flowed freely from his emerald eyes.

The man turned back. "Yes?"

Usui turned to face him.

"Please, do everything to save her; I don't care how, just do it,"

The doctor bowed and answered, "Whatever you say, Usui-san"

Usui paced back and forth like a madman. You could tell by the look on his eyes that his mind was somewhere distant, and the worst part was how heartbreaking it was to see him so broken. He bumped into people, into walls, some cursed at him and some felt pity. Tears never ceased to flow from his eyes. He blamed himself for not trying harder to stop her from doing all those paper works for the council, for not trying hard enough to convince her that he could do it all, for not carrying her all the way home even if she shouted, when she stayed past her usual shift at Maid Latte. It was his entire fault.

He looked at his reflection in the glass and cursed himself, it's all your fault he blamed himself even more.

The glass shattered and his hands bled but he didn't feel the pain. In fact, he told himself that it was not enough punishment. His anger was directed towards himself. There was no one else to blame.

"Excuse me sir, but the doctor says you may see the…" a voice brought him back to the present. The nurse looked at his bleeding hands; saw the unfathomable sorrow in his gorgeous emerald eyes, "Sir, y-your hands,"

Usui just walked past her. "I'll go see her now,"

He hurried through people and the corridors, when at last he reached her room. With hands shaking and bleeding, he turned the knob an as he pushed the door. When he saw her lying on that bed, her skin pale and her lips that once shamed the red rose turn the shade of light pink, her amber eyes closed, her breathing slow, he cried like he never had before. Damn, it was all his fault. He gently kissed her forehead and tears trickled from his eyes, down his cheeks and onto her face, yet she never moved. "Misaki…" he whispered.

With his bleeding hand, he brushed the strands of hair on her face.

"Please, wake up. Don't leave me, Kaichou,"

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder comforting him.

He couldn't face them. He felt so guilty and worthless that he couldn't protect the only person that mattered to him. "I'm sorry Ayuzawa-san," he said.

He felt those hands turn him around. "Usui, listen to me, it wasn't your fault," Ayuzawa Minako spoke softly, yet those words spoken failed to give him comfort. The only thing he wanted and needed that moment was for her to open her amber eyes and yell at him like she always does, her pretty face turning into various shades of red.

"Stop blaming yourself, Misaki would not want that, and you know it,"

"Stay strong for Onee-chan, future big brother," Suzuna told him.

It was then that he made up his mind, "No matter what happens, I want to be by your side forever Ayuzawa,"

He stayed by her side, by day by night. Refusing to leave her side whenever he could. "Usui-san, we're really sorry to trouble you…" Minako said, sitting beside him. "It's okay, Ayuzawa-san, I want to do it," he replied. Minako looked at him, thin and sleepless, refusing to leave her daughter's side, talking to her all the time; sometimes with tears in his eyes. Her heart ached all the more. Pleading, "Misaki, please, wake up, if you could only see how much he suffers for you,"

He holds her hand and tells her stories, whispers her name, waiting and hoping. Soon. He fell asleep sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand when he felt her mumble. "Usui…" it was so soft; at first it was barely audible. "Usui…" this time louder. Tears flow out from her closed eyes. "Misaki, I'm here," he responded. "It's alright; I won't leave you…" he clutches her hand tighter. He was hoping, expecting, any minute now he'd see those amber orbs he'd been dying to see.

"I hate you…" tears overflowed from her closed eyes. His heart froze.

"Why?" she sobbed.

"Why did you leave me alone?"

Usui was confused. "Misaki, I'm here, I won't leave you ever again, please," he felt warm tears escape from his eyes, it felt as though she was slipping farther and farther away, his throat hurt, more than anything he wanted to scream so desperately, to shout her name.

As if all odds were against him, her life line [the monitor thing that shows the line that goes up and down meaning the person's alive] went straight…

"Nurse! Doctor! Anyone!" Usui ran out of the room to find help.

"Ayuzawa, don't do this please…" he begged.

* * *

And that was Chapter Three. Sorry that it took so long. (: How was it? Please tell me! Please review…

Again, I thank Honoka chan**,**Twinkle Earthling, Magica Ring, Rose Smile**,**and 99vampiress. Super Thank you, guys! I was literally overjoyed and jumping with joy when I read your reviews and saw that you guys added the story to your favorites and followed stories. (:

Thanks for reading!

See ya next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.

Super, super thank you to all who read/ are reading "Half-Alive", and to those who reviewed. You guys just inspire me. Chapter 4, guys : - ) I hope you like it.

_Her life line went straight…_

"_Nurse! Doctor! Anyone!" Usui ran out of the room to find help._

"_Don't do this Ayuzawa…"_

**In Reality… ** [Usui's P.O.V.]

**He sat beside her, waiting still. He remembered how her life line had went straight, how his knees had shaken, the fear and sadness that had engulfed him. He remembered feeling helpless and vulnerable for the first time, when nothing there was nothing he could do to save her. He remembered the words she spoke, how it had troubled him. He felt relief when the doctors told him that they had manage to stabilize her, when he saw her life line on the monitor go up and down, but the fear and sadness returned when they told him that her chances of waking up was decreasing. He could never let her go, in the end he chose to somehow prolong her life; he had the doctors set up the life support to keep her breathing, as long as she lived, so would he.**

"**It's been 6 months, Usui-san," the doctor hesitantly stated, breaking his train of thoughts. "So?" the extremely attractive man with golden, spiky locks and emerald eyes rose from his position to meet the doctor's eyes with his cold stare. "Weeell… Sir, her chances of waking up are getting slimmer by the second, even with the life support," the doctor casted his eyes to the ground. **

**Minako enters the room with Suzuna. "Usui, I know that my daughter means a lot to you," tears stream down her face. She could not bear everyone suffering, even her own daughter.**

"**To Suzuna and I, she is worth giving up our lives. She's a strong girl, and she never wants to burden anyone." **

"**I-I don't understand, Ayuzawa-san."**

"**Usui, you're a very kind person, you've always been here for us, especially during the times that we really needed Misaki. I fear that we have been intruding upon your kindness. I would even go far as to say that we have reached past the limit…"**

"**What exactly are you trying to say, Ayuzawa san?"**

**Minako places her hand on Usui's shoulder. "I think, we need to let her go,"**

**Deep inside him, the different feelings all mixed and seemed to freeze his heart. "No,"' he firmly stated. "Usui, please, don't make this harder," Minako pleaded. "Don't you understand? She's alive, she breathes," Usui felt his control starting to fall. "I know you love her, Usui Takumi, and as her mother, I do too. I would want her to live, and I'd never give up on her, but, let's face it, all that's keeping her heat beating is a machine. Besides, the burden of paying the hospital bills… I can't let you do it anymore. "**

"**I know that my daughter wouldn't want that. You and I both know. You're just making it harder than it's supposed to be. Yes, she breathes, but every breath she takes reminds me that it's only a machine that keeps her breathing. Please, we beg you; don't let anyone of us suffer longer…" **

**Usui looks at Misaki's body lying on the hospital bed, at the machine beside her. Tears blurred his vision. He can't let her go. He can't bear to think that he would lose her. He'd die… She's his life. But, Minako was right; Misaki doesn't like being a burden, that's true. More than anything, he doesn't want her to suffer. He can't bear to think that she's suffering, that he was forcing her to live when she could no longer do so. He has to let her go… but not yet.**

"**Alright," he said after a long moment.**

"**But, give me one more day with her, please…"**

**Parallel Reality:** [Misaki's P.O.V.]

She was insane. She knew it. She hears his voice, talking to her, telling her stories. For the past six months in this world, she lived in silence. Yeah, she does her duty as the student council president, as a daughter, as an employee in the café. She can't do it anymore. She still felt the hurt. The loneliness. She wanted to stop expecting that he'd just suddenly pop up when she was busy with her paper works in the council room, or that he'd drop by Maid Latte as a customer or chef. She wanted to stop missing him, his eyes, the way he'd tease her.

It's hard staying strong for her mom and Suzuna when she felt like falling; somehow she felt they knew it as well. She saw how they looked at her, as if they were saying, _it's alright, Misaki, let go_. She looked below from where she was standing. The ground looked so far down. She'd always been afraid of heights, but not this time. She felt herself fall, but it didn't feel that way. It felt like freedom, flying. Soon, she thought, I'll hit the ground. It'll be the end. It's finished. No more hurt, crying.

Minutes passed. The moment she anticipated hadn't arrived. She opened her eyes. A blinding white light blurred her vision. Looking to the opposite side, she saw nothing but darkness, she felt the coldness. "Am I dead?" she asked herself.

She sat down and hugged her knees.

That was when she heard his voice.

Good? Bad? Please tell me : -)Thank you so much for reading and for those who reviewed as well: Honoka chan, jackbnimble, Twinkle Earthling, Magica Ring, and 3 and those who followed and "favorited" the story! : - ) Sorry for making Usui suffer a lot in the story… I just kept thinking how would it be when he cried, really cried, when he looked broken, his very being shattered. Last chapter's next… : - )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.

Hi everybody : ) Thank you so much for reading Half Alive. I'm taking this opportunity to thank y'all, those who read, reviewed, followed and favorite the story. Here's the last chapter guys! It's dedicated to all of you! This chapter may be a little messy, sorry! don't forget to look at whose character the POV is : )

_Half Alive_

_I'm almost alive_

_And I need you to try_

_And save me,_

_It's okay that we're dying_

_But I need to survive tonight_

_Tonight_

[Usui Takumi]

"**But, give me one more day with her, please…" he pleaded.**

**Minako and Suzuna looked at him sadly. Minako nodded, giving her consent. She walked up to Misaki lying on the bed, she gently caressed her daughter's face, she kissed her forehead, and tears fell on Misaki's pale face.**

**Suzuna held Misaki's hand and gave it one last squeeze as she let go. Minako laid her hand on Usui, her eyes looked sadly at him, before she left the room along with the doctor and Suzuna.**

**Usui just stared outside, his gaze fixed on the dark gray clouds and the rain drops that fell as his own hot tears bathed his face, and yet, what he saw were not he skies nor the raindrops but Misaki when he first saw her wearing her maid uniform at Maid Latté, when she blushed, when she was furious sending all the boys of Seika High to uncontrollable fits of terror, when she smiled, and when she cried. **

'_**This is the last day I'd live,'**_** he thought silently as he closed his emerald eyes, clenched his fists, and felt the sorrow of the moment. He knelt beside her and held her hand. **_**'Before anything else, I'll tell her, for the last time,'**_

**As he held her hand, he felt his strength fail. Did it really have to end like this? He remembered when he first held her hand, resisted to shout, "Misaki, you're strong enough, you always were, hold on," He knew he cannot make her suffer any longer.**

[Ayuzawa Misaki]

Is this end really inevitable? Good bye Mom, Suzuna, to all the people I cared for. Usui. I never even got to tell him "I love you" even once, her tears warmed her cheeks. A lot of people say it more than a million times; I feel that it loses its value, that's why I never told him those words. They never were enough to encompass what I really feel. If only, there was one more chance to tell him those words. She sobbed.

"Misaki,"

She stood still, when she heard his voice, near…

She looked wildly around her, she heard it again. Her name. The voice she'd been dying to hear all this time. She listened.

[Usui Takumi]

"**Ayuzawa… I know somehow you can hear me… I want-"**

"**I want you to know that, I-"his voice faltered.**

"**I'm letting you go; I can't let you suffer any longer,"**

"**No matter how much I want you to stay…"**

[Ayuzawa Misaki]

She could not understand. What nonsense was this idiot saying?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

[Usui Takumi]

"**Y-you are the only one that ever mattered to me. When I met you, my life had just begun. Now, it ends. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I-if you want to leave, I'm letting you…"**

"**I know you find it hard to believe in the words 'I love you', with so many people saying them almost all the time, to almost everyone they know, as if the words were formed and triggered by habit, the words lost their essence,"**

"**But, Misaki, you are the first and only person I will whole heartedly offer all of me,"**

**He wanted to say more, but he knew, he'll just end up saying "I don't want you to go! Don't do this," it was hurting so much. He just pressed his forehead to hers. He made a vow: "You'll be the only one who has my heart, all of me. I promise."**

[Ayuzawa Misaki]

She heard every word that came from his mouth.

His words echoed continuously… She heard him utter his silent vow, _'You'll be the only one who has my heart, all of me. I promise."_ And she knew that until his grave he'd fulfill it, keep it until the very end.

Idiot. She cried hard, and smiled.

"Thank you," She knew what she was going to do now.

General POV

Usui stood to sign the paper that the doctor held out to him. Minako and Suzuna had finished signing; their sad eyes were fixed on him. "Ayuzawa-san, please let me do it," he pleaded. Minako took his hand and place it on top of the power switch.

He closed his eyes, and breathed in.

Tears fell.

Suzuna opens her eyes, and sees Misaki's tears flowing. "Mom," she whispered. Eyelids flutter, and fully opened, revealing the amber orbs Usui had been dying to see again. "Misaki?"

Usui opens his eyes, their gazes meet. There was no need for words. In less than a second, his arms were around her, she weakly lifts her arms to embrace him as well. She cried into his chest, as his tears fell onto her hair and shoulders. She sobbed harder.

Minako and Suzuna cried with tears of joy, their gazes fell upon the couple who had been through a lot, they deserved this moment. The doctor took his cue and exited the room quietly after gaping in shock.

Usui brushes away the strands of hair from her face. He smiles once more, for the first time in many months.

She blushes furiously again. Before she loses the chance again, she whispers, "I love you, Idiot" and enjoys seeing the expression on his face when she said it.

Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of it. I'm sorry that I left the sad chapters hanging so long. Misaki and Usui both deserved the happy ending : ) Super, super thank you! Please feel free to review! : )


End file.
